Where She Belongs
by Skultistic98
Summary: While Meggie walks through the park upset, as Farid has cheated on her, what happens when the man she loves shows up and asks her to leave with him? Will she go with him even though he has tried to kill her in the past? and what will happen along the way? Can, Will or Does Basta love her back? She needs to know. Sorry i'm bad at summaries. Please R&R. :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN. Hey. I'm really looking forward to this story. I love this pairing! I'll update as much as possible. I hope you like it. This chapter will be short as it's a bit like a prologue/summary but don't worry, the rest won't be…I hope :p ENJOY! :)**

_Meggie's POV_

I walk through the park, tears streaming down my face. I can't believe Farid. How could he do this to me? I know I'm not being fair to him, being with him while I love someone else, someone dead. But to cheat on me? Why?

I sit by the pond and my mind goes to Basta. I wish he were here. He wouldn't cheat on me. I know he wouldn't. That's one of the many reasons I love him. The tears that I shed are now not only because of Farid but Basta also. I miss him so much. And the worst part is he hates me and probably wishes to kill me.

Suddenly I'm tackled to the ground and a hand is over my mouth and I hear _his_ voice, "Well hello, little silvertongue. It's been a while." I stare up at Basta. How could he be back?

He removes his hand from my mouth. I whisper, "How are you back?" he looks at me smiling, a taunting expression on his face but his are soft and…loving? That can't be right.

"Surprised to see me? And to answer your question, I don't know how I'm back." His face turns more serious and he wipes my tears away, "Why are you crying?"

Before I know it, I'm speaking, "Farid cheated on me." _And I missed you_… I wanted to add but didn't.

Basta growls, "Stupid boy. II could kill him if you want? Or scar him?"

I shake my head quickly, "No! I'm fine! Leave him be!"

He sighs, "Very well." He takes my hand and helps me sit up as he gets off me. "So what are you're plans now?"

"Leave here and never come back, at least not for a while. Why? It's not like you care."

His eyes narrow at me and after a few minutes of silence he says, "Come with me."

"Where?"

He shrugs, "Wherever you want."

Without even thinking I nod. This may be a stupid decision but I won't regret it. This is where I belong. With him.

**AN. So there we go. I hope you liked it. Please R&R. I'll try to update soon, I have lots of other stories to update soon. Until next time. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. Hey! Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it :-) **

_**Meggie's POV**_

We walk in an awkward silence, neither of us knowing what to say. We make our way to mine and Farid's house and luckily Farid is not home. Once inside I say awkwardly, "Make yourself comfortable, I shouldn't be too long."

He just shrugs, "I'm in no rush, take your time."

I just nod in response and make my way to my room where I then get a bag and start packing. I pack only what I need such as clothes, toiletries, money, family photos and most importantly books. Just as I put the last book in the bag I hear a sneer behind me and I turn to see Basta glaring at the bag. "Stupid books," he growls, "They're useless things. I don't know how you like them. Also they're so damn hard to understand." At first this confuses me and that when I remember that he can't read.

I say gently, "Basta, if you want I could teach you how to read. Believe me books are wonderful once you can read them." He looks at me with a small smile.

"Really? You would do that?"

I nod, "Of course." We just stand there smiling at each other for a moment and then I say, "I just need to write a note saying I'm gone and then we can go." He nods and walks closer.

I get out a pen and paper and begin writing ...

_Dear Family and Friends, When you see that I'm gone I would just like you all to know that I am safe. I was not taken or hurt. I left with Basta (yes he's alive, somehow). I know you may now be worried and confused but don't be. You see Farid cheated on me so I now want to leave. I will be back sometime in the future but no time soon. I love you all. Please take care. Love, Meggie._

Just as I finish Basta comes up behind me and I feel his breath on my neck and I can small the peppermint leaf in which he chews. I tense up and my breath quickens. "What does it say?" He asks quietly. I read it aloud and point at each word as I say it so he knows which one is which. He nods along and then nods in approvel when I stop reading, "That's a good goodbye note."

We head downstairs and I leave the note on the frige and just as we get to the door Farid steps in. His eyes widens when he see both me with my bag and Basta. "Meggie? What is this? What's going on?"

"Farid, I'm leaving with Basta," I say simply.

Farids face turns red, "What? Why? Do you not remember everything he put us through? Everything he put you through?"

I sigh, "Yes I do but I have no reason to stay anymore after what you did. And besides, we no longer want each other dead."

Farid snarls, "I will not let you go with him!"

"You don't have a choice, I'm going. Goodbye!"

Farid makes a move to lunge at me but before he can, Basta is there with his beloved knife out and presses it against Farids neck, "I wouldn't if I were you," to me he says, "Get outside, I'll follow you out." I nod and do as I'm told.I wait for a few minutes and then Basta comes out. He takes my hand and starts walking to the car and opens it. Once I'm inside he gets in and turns the car on. "Let's get out of here," he sighs and we drive away, leaving this place behind.

_Basta's POV_

I can't believe she agreed to come with me. I couldn't be happier. The fact that I get see her everyday makes me want to screamhow much I love her. That stupid boy didn't know how good he had it. Is it possible she feels the same way. No. I doubt it. But I won't stop trying to show her that I can and will be good. For her.

**AN. So there we go another chapter. I'm sorry if it was short, I had to rush through it :-( . I hope you liked it. Please R&R. Until next time. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry thisis not another chapter.**

**I'd just like to say that i'm sorry but i'm taking a short break from writing (about 2 weeks at the most) becasue recently there's been an unexpected death in the family and i don't feel up to writing right now. :'( **

**Again i'm sorry. I'll write soon.**

**Take care everyone! xxxx**


End file.
